


A Firm Hand

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair Pulling, Language, Roughness, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: Joseph had grown tired of the Deputy's games, it was time for her to join their cause and he knew exactly how to bend her to his will.





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided if I will make a continuation of this or not, let me know in the comments if you want more.

She sped through the empty field, the high of destroying another silo still fresh in her mind. She awaited a frustrated John Seed to crackle over the radio, but she heard nothing but silence. Maybe he gave up? She had been wreaking havoc all over Hope County and refused to stop. At this point she wasn’t even sure if she was doing it for the Resistance anymore, she just really enjoyed fucking shit up.

“Bring me the Deputy.” Joseph paced the church, visibly annoyed.

“I’ll get her to confess her sins, let me take her back to my bunker.”

“No. I want her here, now.” Joseph’s eyes burned into John’s with a fury, he had allowed her enough time to make the decision on her own, it was time to end this. Jacob remained silent as he left to get the Deputy.

After slaughtering a few Peggies she decided it was time to head home, it had been a long day. She drove down the road for a bit before she noticed a truck behind her, it was coming up fast. She pressed on the pedal, the truck increased it’s speed as well. The truck sped past her and swerved in front of her, stopping immediately. She had no choice but to hit her brakes and swerve into a ditch. Her car hit the embankment and jolted her, before she had a chance to get out of the car three men broke her window and pulled her out. They didn’t bother with Bliss arrows, Jacob had told them to bring her conscious. She knew there was no point in fighting them, she’d escape whatever Hell Jacob put her through anyways.

Once they reached the compound, they drug her into the church where she was met by all three Seed’s.

“Well, this is unexpected.” She tried to stand but Joseph placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down onto her knees, his grip rough.

“Leave us.” He commanded his brothers without breaking eye contact with her for a second.

John looked at Jacob as he furrowed his brow, uncertain about leaving her alone with Joseph, but he knew not to question him.

“We’ll be outside if you need anything.” Jacob said before exiting the church with John.

Joseph paced for a moment in front of the Deputy, she remained silent as she sat on her knees.

“I have been more than patient with you, I have given you chance after chance to stop your reckless behavior and your blatant disregard for others. I’m no longer giving you a choice. You will repent for your sins and you will beg forgiveness.”

“Ha, fat chance.” She snorted.

“Like I said, you no longer have a choice.”

“And how exactly are you going to make me repent?” She stared up at him. She had never seen this side to him, he was always calm and peaceful, now his eyes were dark and his body was tense.

Joseph stepped towards her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her up towards the front of the church to the podium. She fought and struggled but his grasp didn’t relent. He finally released her and took a step behind her.

“Confess your sins and beg for forgiveness.” He demanded from behind her as she continued kneeling.

“Fine.” She cut her eyes at him before clasping her hands together as if to pray.

“Oh, merciful God, please forgive me of my sins. I’ve been a very bad girl.” She smirked, if he wanted a confession then she’d give him one.

“I have indulged in so many sins, especially ones of lust. I have fucked many men… some women, I’ve choked and gagged on a lot of cocks… like a lot.”

Joseph grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look up at him. “Do it right or your repentance will be severe.” His voice was stern and unwavering. He released her again and she faced forward once more. She rested her hands on her thighs.

“I apologize for my vulgarity, God. Not only have I participated in lustful actions, I’ve also had impure thoughts… about The Father.” She couldn’t see him, but she could hear him sigh in exasperation behind her.

“Many nights I have thought about The Father coming into my home and taking his frustrations out on my body on every surface in my house. I know it’s wrong and sinful, but I can’t stop thinking about his-“ Before she could finish her sentence Joseph knelt behind her, wrapping his hand around her throat.

“You taunt me, God, and my church with your foul mouth.” He spoke through gritted teeth close to her ear. Her pulse quickened at his closeness, she wasn’t lying when she said she had lustful thoughts about him. His grip tightened around her throat before he forced her head back.

“You want to continue playing games, Deputy?”

Her mouth hung open as his voice carried with it an implication she knew all too well, John often spoke like that, she could only nod her head slightly. Without another word Joseph leaned forward and kissed her forcefully, he pulled back after a moment and spit into her mouth. If it had been anyone else, she would’ve been appalled, but he was feeding directly into her darkest fantasies about him. He released her completely and stood up, stalking towards the front of the church and sitting down on the small platform.

“Come here.” He motioned with his fingers. She moved to stand but he looked at her sternly, signaling he wanted her to remain on her knees. She placed her hands on the floor and slowly crawled towards him until she reached his lap. She sat back on her knees between his legs, waiting.

His hand caressed her face, his thumb grazing over her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. She flicked her tongue over his digit to which he responded by pushing his thumb into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it gently before biting him playfully. He used his free hand to grab the back of her hair again, figuring out this was the best way to control her because she immediately opened her mouth and released his thumb. He trailed his hand down her body to her pants, swiftly unbuttoning them, which she was impressed by him doing with one hand. He didn’t hesitate as he slid his hand down the front of her pants and panties, feeling that she was already completely soaked.

“Your soul is not beyond saving, sinner.” His fingers moved through her slickness, she moaned at his touch. He released her hair and wrapped his hand around her throat once more.

He leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers, “Repent for your sins, Deputy. Join us and you shall be saved.” He spoke low as his fingers grazed over her clit, causing her to buck her hips into his palm.

Her hands itched to touch him, she moved them up his legs and over his thighs, stopping as soon as she felt the bulge in his pants. A low groan travelled through his throat as she palmed over him through his pants. He put his focus back to her, pressing his lips to hers and pushing two fingers into her. She moaned into his mouth at the action.

“Repent, Deputy.” He spoke again, increasing the pace of his fingers moving in and out of her.

“Please… Joseph…” She begged breathlessly. She grabbed onto his thighs, holding onto something as she neared her release.

“Give me what I want, and you get what you want.” His tongue licked over her bottom lip before he took it between his teeth, not applying enough pressure to draw blood, but enough to bruise.

He pressed his palm flat against her clit, giving her the friction she needed as his long fingers reached deep within her. She panted and moaned, he released her lip from his teeth and kissed her again hungrily, his other hand tightened around her throat. She mumbled something but he couldn’t understand her.

“I didn’t quite catch that, Darling.”

“Y-yes.” She spoke low in a hushed tone.

“Louder please.” He pushed another finger into her already aching center.

“Yes! I’ll repent, I’ll join you, just please-“ She was so close and Joseph knew it.

He abruptly pulled his fingers from her and released her throat, she looked up at him confused as to what just happened.

“Atonement first, then you get to cum.” He smirked before licking his fingers clean of her wetness. He stood and patted her head, before shouting out for his brothers. They opened the doors quickly and approached the front of the church.

“The Deputy has decided to join us.” Joseph walked past his brothers. They looked down at the Deputy who remained in the floor on her knees in a clearly disheveled state, still confused and panting.


End file.
